Teleborgs
Teleborgs are the most common enemy in Ape Escape 3 and were created by Dr. Tomoki. Throughout the game, many different types of Teleborgs appear, some exclusive to the levels they appear in. All Teleborgs have a yellow toy wind up key somewhere on their body, though usually their backs. Striking the wind up key will cause increased damage, usually resulting in them exploding after one hit. List of Teleborgs I-borg Dr. Tomoki's all-purpose mech. Parody of the I, Robot A simple blue robot with yellow eyes, light blue accents and a big white T painted on the forehead. Beckon-borg Beckon-borg Will summon more and more pals A black camera that sits on a white and blue stand. Clap-borg Handles the assistant director's role Mana-borg Aki's modified Teleborg Heli-borg Watch out when the drill comes out Shutter-borg Will do anything to get a good shot Resembles I-borg, but wears a red cap and carries a big camera. Hammer-borg Jump to avoid the shockwave Resembles I-borg but wears dark colored armor and carries a big hammer. Light-borg It's hot! Don't get too close Sneaky-borg One super-speedy pocket picker An orange borg with a single wheel for a leg. Has black facial hair and blue eyes, wearing a black cap and striped top. Bogey-borg Comes back to live another day A small pink robot with green eyes and spiral "shell" on top of it's head. Tele-robo Run him out of ammo! A big green robot with a monkey's face on the main screen. Water-borg Springs up at you out of the water Jumbo-robo That's one mighty sucker of a nose. A big orange-brown elephant robot. Gun-borg Those twin shooters breathe fire A blue borg with a mustache, yellow eyes, and dressed in a Mexican-cowboy themed outfit. Box-borg Drops Teleborgs from mid-air A white flying borg with blue face and yellow eyes. Monkey Loader Machinery makes him dizzy Punch-borg That rocket punch is pretty scary Ninja-borg Throws stars like bolts of lightning Cannon-borg Barrels on through with its big face Nervy-borg Known to be a tad hasty Monkey UFO Best to attack from a distance. In Ape Escape 3 they can stun Satoru or Sayaka with a beam of love hearts. In Ape Escape 2 if Jimmy/Hikaru gets underneath a UFO he will be sucked up into it and held in place, the monkey will then insult and humiliate him by farting on him, causing him to squirm helplessly. Mammoth-robo Will swing those huge tusks around. A blue robotic elephant with big tusks. Desert-borg Don't get near the spinning blade A blue borg with golden yellow eyes and black facial hair. Dressed in an Arabian outfit. Hel-borg Don't call him Helmetton A little pink borg with a huge metal, spiked plate on it's head. Fly-borg Can also target you from far away Yojimborg Uses iron claws to slice and dice A blue borg wearing chinese attire with giant clawed hands. Ramborg The beast's got a head start. Parody of Rambo Shield-borg Just a really big coward?, Parody of RoboCop Splitter-borg Beware of those quick drop attacks Sneaky-borg Red Steals three times as usual? Category:Enemies Category:Ape Escape 3 Enemies